


La danza de los colibríes

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Gen, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Cuando pierdes la esperanza, hay pocas cosas en la vida que pueden alegrarte.





	La danza de los colibríes

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> El contenido de ésta obra me pertenece en su totalidad y no permito que sea reproducido total o parcialmente sin mi consentimiento.

 

20 de octubre de 2017.

 

Querida Abril, ¿cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí y lo lamento, aunque tú tampoco me has escrito a mí —parezca lo que parezca, no es un reproche—.

No sé cómo estén yendo las cosas para ti en España, espero que mejor de lo que me están yendo a mí en México. Las cosas por aquí, debo decir, han sido complicadas y de la nada me siento como si cayera por un pozo. No tengo a muchas personas con quienes hablar, así que, a sabiendas de que siempre estás dispuesta a leer las cartas que te mando hasta el otro lado del mar, decidí comunicarme contigo.

El comienzo de mis pesares tiene que ver con muchos cambios que han estado ocurriendo en mi vida durante los últimos días. Meses, quizá. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez tomé una decisión precipitada al elegir como carrera el arte, porque es un ambiente para el que no tengo la suficiente madera y ahora me hace sentir tan triste y solitaria que es como si yo misma me hubiera encerrado en una jaula.

Al principio creí que sería algo fácil y que me abriría las puertas para ambientes diferentes, pero me doy cuenta de que juzgue mal las cosas y eso me llevó a tomar una mala decisión.

A raíz de eso, vino un cambio más: tener que alejarme de la casa de mis padres, donde siempre estaba acompañada por ellos y mis hermanos, para vivir en otra ciudad. Al principio lo vi como una aventura a punto de comenzar y como la mejor manera de cortarme las correas y salir volando y por fin ser alguien por mi cuenta, pero ahora me percato de que a lo mejor no era el momento y no es algo para lo que me sienta lista. Estoy rentando un pequeño departamento que comparto con una mujer que parece odiarme y estar empeñada en hacérmelo notar —le da puntapiés a mi gato cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y estoy segura de que se imagina que soy yo la víctima de sus fechorías y no mi pequeño Dante, que me reprocha con su mirada felina los maltratos de mi compañera maleducada—. He intentado hablar con ella, pero, ¿cuándo han servido las palabras contra los gañanes? Estoy tan harta que me siento capaz de apuñalarla por la espalda si sus maltratos continúan —por supuesto, bromeo… eso creo—.

Y a eso, se han sumado un puñado de cosas más, que pareciera que me caí en un silo de sal: todos mis compañeros de clase, sin excepción alguna, me ven como si fuera un bicho raro — me han hecho pensar que lo soy, ¿tú crees que lo soy? Por favor, no respondas— y mis profesores hacen otro tanto, dándome la impresión de que se me exige más que a los demás. No sé si es algo que está sólo dentro de mi cabeza o si en verdad está pasando y me daría mucho gusto si hubiera alguien que pudiera aclarármelo, pero no lo hay. No hay nadie.

Estoy asustada de estar tan sola y de lo que eso me ha llevado a pensar.

La única persona que ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegué aquí, es el vigilante de la universidad, que me deja subir al observatorio a deshoras… pero no sé qué tan contraproducente pueda ser eso: aquí arriba todo parece tan vasto y tan alejado de los problemas que no me importaría volverme una con la altura y desaparecer de los delirios humanos, alejarme para siempre de la gente que no parece sentir remordimientos por empequeñecer el interior de los demás.

 Sentarme en el muro de piedra, con las piernas colgando sobre el vacío es lo único que, irónicamente, me ha hecho sentir con vida los últimos días. Me produce una gran sensación de alivio, pero cuando bajo, sólo hay aprensión. Desconfianza provocada ante la idea de volver a subir.

No quiero molestarte o incomodarte, es sólo… que en verdad necesito a alguien con quien hablar, pero si decides no volver a responder mis cartas, ten por seguro que lo voy a entender.

Pero, _por favor,_ responde: tal vez puedas ayudarme a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, uno menos sombrío y más esperanzado, uno menos eremita.

Te extraño tanto como hago desde que te fuiste.

Un beso.

Bárbara.

—

Guardó la carta en el sobre que descansaba sobre su regazo y observó la ciudad, llena de luz, desde lo alto del observatorio. La suave brisa nocturna le agitaba el cabello suelto y congelaba sus pestañas húmedas. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y dio media vuelta para bajar del muro de piedra, donde había estado sentada todo ese tiempo, con las piernas colgando a varios metros de distancia del suelo. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y su pierna derecha amenazó con tirar de ella hacia abajo, pero logró sujetarse del borde del muro a tiempo, evitando caer.

El corazón le latió con fuerza en la garganta una vez llegó a tierra segura, donde se quedó congelada un largo rato, meditando lo que acababa de pasar. Separó los labios y exhaló, mirando las estrellas sobre su cabeza: no estaba lista para ser una de ellas.

Cogió su bolso, guardó la carta y se marchó a casa, donde encontró a un gato bufando y una compañera de habitación riendo a carcajadas.

—

Envió la carta al día siguiente y mantuvo la esperanza encendida mientras esperaba una respuesta… que parecía tardar más que otras veces en llegar. Poco a poco, la llama se fue extinguiendo hasta convertirse en algo moribundo.

—

Estaba sentada, _sola,_ en una de las mesas exteriores de la universidad, dando pequeños sorbos de una lata de soda, escuchando las risas a sus espaldas. Una de sus compañeras de clase se estaba burlando con otras de su cabello y, ya encaminado el ratón, de su forma de vestir, su bolso y zapatos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlas, pero se sintió al borde de las lágrimas.

Al principio era más fácil soportar las críticas, pero, tras varios meses de exponerse a ellas, su coraza se había desgastado.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano temblorosa y esperó a que pararan, algo para lo que tuvieron que pasar _varios_ minutos.

—

—Tienes correo —le dijo Camila al llegar al departamento—. ¿Quién demonios sigue mandando cartas hoy en día? —le preguntó, sujetando un cigarro entre los labios y expulsando el humo en su dirección—. Existe una cosa llamada internet, ¿sí sabías? —Ella la ignoró y tomó la carta y el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. El paquete ya estaba abierto y, cuando miró a Camila, inquiriendo que había pasado, ésta se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco está tan bonito —dijo ésta, encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

Dentro de la caja, había un adorno de cerámica que mostraba a dos colibríes batiendo las alas uno alrededor del otro. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y retiró la cubierta de plástico burbuja para observarlo mejor: era hermoso.

Lo miró con ternura y lo llevó a su recámara, donde lo colocó junto a la ventana.

Abrió la carta de Abril, que básicamente contenía un resumen de lo que la mujer había hecho los últimos meses en España y una disculpa por no mantenerse en contacto. Y, como siempre, estaba firmada con la misma frase «Mantén en alto la esperanza». Y, hasta ese momento, ella la comprendió y entendió por qué había estado en cada carta que su amiga le envió hasta ese momento.

Observó los colibríes de nuevo y suspiró, aliviada, como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba en meses.

—

La siguiente vez que subió al observatorio, un colibrí estaba de pie en el muro de piedra donde solía sentarse y, cuando se acercó a él, el ave no se marchó. Apoyó los brazos a su lado y observó el abismo a sus pies, sin sentir ninguna clase de ansiedad por él. Levantó la mirada y contempló el paisaje que tenía en frente y, cuando el ave emprendió el vuelo, la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo, hasta que se perdió entre las nubes.

**Author's Note:**

> PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: PruePhantomhive.  
> CANAL DE YOUTUBE: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
